Sîshksøq
General information Sîshksøq is the main language of the Ice Empire or Sîshrike in the world of Bidunia. Phonology Consonants All consonants are voiceless, with the exception of the four approximants (w, r, j, l). /j/ is a voiced palatal fricative ʝ at the end of words such as prathsaj ''pɹɑθsɑʝ, meaning pronoun. /w/ is a voiced bilabial fricative β in a final position such as ''slaw slɑβ, meaning mud. Vowels Nobility Speech: Dialectal Change: */a/ is sometimes realised as ɑ, but nobility speech is æ. */ø/ is sometimes raised or lowered. Plural Formation Plurals are formed by forming a rising diphthong out of the first vowel. *a æ --> ai æi *e ɛ --> ei ɛi *î ɪ --> îi ɪi *i i --> ii iʔi, less common dialects are i: *ø ø --> øi øi *y y --> yi yi Alphabet Linguistic Alphabet (stops, frics, appr, liq, vowels): P, T, K, F, TH, LH, S, SH, X, Q, H, W, L, J, R, I, Y, Î, E, Ø, A Official Alphabet (always used): i, r, p, h, a, s, lh, q,ø, j, t, f, e, th, x, y, w, l, î, sh, k Phonotactics Grammar 'Verbs' Verbs have three persons (first, second, and third) and two numbers (singular and plural). There are five tenses (present, past, habitual, future, and conditional), three aspects (standard, perfective, and progressive), and two moods (Indicative and imperative). Infinitives always end in -el, such as køqel, meaning to do or make. Indicative Mood Standard Aspect In Standard, the said activity may or may not have been completed and/or be still occurring. *Present tense: This is just like English, describing an event or activity. I '''love' nerdy things. Replace the -el with -øl, -il, -al, -øil, iil, -ail (1s, 2s, 3s, 1p, 2p, 3p respective inflections). e.g. køqøl *Past tense: This is just like English, describing a singular event that took place in the past. ''Han '''shot' first.' 'Replace the -el with -øs, -is, -as, etc. e.g. køqøs *Habitual tense: This tense is similar to the habitual aspect found in other languages and indicates an activity performed more than once in the past. ''I '''many times played' football.'' Replace the -el with -øth, -ith, -ath, etc. e.g. køqøth *Future tense: This is just like English, describing a planned event that will take place. I '''will eat' my supper.'' Replace the -el with -øk, -ik, -ak, etc. e.g. køqøk *Conditional tense: This is a hypothetical tense in which the speaker indicates what would, could, or should happen in the present or future. The sky '''could' snow tomorrow. It would be nice if it did.'' Replace the -el with -ølh, -ilh, -alh, etc. e.g. køqølh Perfective Aspect In the Perfective aspect, the said activity has been completed and is not occurring in the present. *Present Perfect: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity that has already been completed by the present time. Anakin Skywalker '''has gone' to the Dark Side.'' Replace the -el with -ølt, -ilt, -alt, etc. e.g. køqølt *Past Perfect: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity that has already been completed by an event or time in the past. Anakin Skywalker '''had been destined '''as the chosen one, before siding with Senator Palpatine. ''Replace the -el with -øst, -ist, -ast, etc. e.g. køqøst *Habitual Perfect: This tense refers to activities performed multiple times in the past that are no longer being completed as of a past event or time. It is identical to the past perfect, but referring to multiple activities instead of just one. ''Harry Potter '''had several times survived' the attacks of Lord Voldemort, before the latter rose to power in 1995. Replace the -el with -øtht, -itht, -atht, etc. e.g. køqøtht *Future Perfect: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity that will be completed by an event or time in the future. ''Harry Potter' will have destroyed''' all of the horcruxes, before killing Voldemort. Replace the -el with -økît, -ikît, -akît, etc. e.g. køqøkît *Conditional Perfect: This tense is different than other perfect tenses. It refers to a hypothetical activity that would have, could have, or should have occurred in the past. ''Severus Snape '''could have been sorted' into Gryffindor. He and Lily would have been together forever. Replace the -el with -ølht, -ilht, -alht, etc. e.g. køqølht Progressive Aspect The Progressive aspect indicates that the verb or activity is being performed at the moment of the tense. *Present Progressive: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity being performed immediately in the present. ''Hermione '''is taking '''notes, whilst Harry and Ron '''are daydreaming'. Replace the -el with -ølî, -ilî, -alî, etc. e.g. køqølî *Past Progressive: Just like English, this tense refers to an activity that was being performed in the past. ''Harry '''was opening' his golden egg when Moaning Murtle appeared. Replace the -el with -øsî, -isî, -asî, etc. e.g. køqøsî *Habitual Progressive: This tense implies that you had been performing an activity multiple times and still continued to do so. ''Harry '''was many times' circling the quidditch pitch before he saw the snitch'. 'Replace the -el with -øthî, -ithî, -athî, etc. e.g. køqøthî *Future Progressive: Just like English, this tense refers to an event or activity that will be being performed in the future (not as common as in English. usually is replaced by simple future). ''The Weird Sisters '''will be playing '''at the Yule Ball when the students begin to dance. ''Replace the -el with -økî, -ikî, -akî, etc. e.g. køqøkî *Conditional Progressive: This tense refers to an event or activity that would be, could be, or should be happening in the present or future. ''If Harry had researched how to breathe underwater, he '''could be sleeping '''and he '''wouldn't be stressing' about the Second Task for tomorrow. Replace the -el with -ølhî, -ilhî, -alhî, etc. e.g. køqølhî Imperative Mood The imperative form is very simple. Just replace the infinitive morpheme with the personal vowel. *1s: add "ø". This form is only rarely used when a speaker is either talking to herself or responding to a 2s command (most would use a 1s progressive instead). ''Come! I come (I am coming). ''Ksøwi'! Hø 'ksøwø '(ksøwølî).' *2s: add "i". This commands the recipient of the speaker to perform the specified verb. Go to the volcano! Kseji 'tafylkara! *3s: add "a" This shows obligation, that the subject had better perform the verb. He better read a book. Lha '''sasta '''selip. *1p: add "øi". This indicates that we better all do the verb. Let's give a book to a good friend. '''Kepsøi '''frilstir kytrist selip. *2p: add "ii". This shows obligation, that y'all better do the verb. Y'all better play in the mud. '''Spilii '''wøslawa. *3p: add "ai" This articulates that they better do the verb. They better have happy plants. '''Hapsai '''feixtep lyikixpext. Participle Formation Participles are verbs transformed to express that which has been verbed. They are usually attached to a 'sesk' form. All participles are formed by replacing -el with -esh to the ending of the verb. ''He is gone. Lha sask '''ksejesh. The good book will have been read by me. Seli kytasi saskît hør sastesh.'' Gerund Formation Gerunds are nouns that express the action of the verb (eg. losing) and may be formed by adding the noun suffix (as, ep, ir, i, yk, a/as) or the adjective to the verb. Running''' is good. Killing '''is always bad. '''Eating makes me happy. Lhelas '''sask kyt. '''Tøthelas sask shekst îwa. Ethelas køqal hør lykix. '' Adjective Formation Noun Formation If I want to express the thing (noun) that directly correlates to its verb, then replace the ending of the verb with "sa". E.g. I think a '''thought' (think -> thought). Hø tsethøl tsethsa. You are eating food (eat -> food). Thi ethilî ethsa. She likes to play games '''(play -> games). '''Spiilsa thøfkail sar spilel.'' Example Paradigm Here is a paradigm of all possible conjugations for the verb lhel: to run ɬɛl Nouns' Sîshksøq has three noun genders: masculine, feminine, and neuter. It also has six cases or declensions: nominative (-), accusative (-p), dative (-r), genetive (-i), instrumental (-k), and prepositional (-a, -as). These six are similar to Russian. Nominative Case The nominative case is for nouns that are the subject of the sentence. Nouns in this case are characterised by their lack of morphological distinction, compared to the other cases. This is their dictionary form. Snape''' was in love with Lily Evans.'' Masculine Nouns in the masculine nominative case always end in a fricative or stop that is immediately preceded by a vowel. ''Kasîs ksejas taksøiqa. The water goes to the mountains.'' Feminine Nouns in the feminine nominative case always end in a vowel. Seili ''saisk kyt. Books are good.'' Neuter Nouns in the neuter nominative case end in liquids, approximates, and any consonant that is not immediately preceded by a vowel (affricates and such). ''Shaixil saisk kraslak. Rooves '''are scary. '' Accusative Case The accusative case denotes nouns that are the direct object of the sentence, the thing being verbed. The morpheme "p" is always associated with the accusative case. ''Prince Zuko learned how to redirect '''lightning.'' Masculine The morpheme "ep" is added to a nominative masculine noun to make it accusative. Hø skwøl '''qelhep' satsapelh. I see weird '''lightning. Feminine The morpheme "p" is added to a nominative feminine noun to make it accusative (this includes all pronouns. Høi hapsøis '''slep'. We had snow. '' Neuter Similar to the masculine, "ap" is added as the suffix. Hø tøthøkî '''tilap' kraslakpal. I will be killing the scary leaf.'' Dative Case The dative case desribes nouns that are the indirect object in the sentence, the receiver of the direct object of the verb. The morpheme "r" is always associated with the dative. Sirius Black gave '''Hagrid' his flying motorbike.'' Masculine The suffix "ir" is added to signify the dative. Kepsis '''prøtir' høwi kasîsep'. '''You' gave my brother some water.'' Feminine The morpheme "r" is added onto feminine nouns and pronouns. ''Sasti '''hør saqap! Read me 'a story! Neuter In the neuter case, the morpheme "er" is added to the noun. Kepsøis '''tsyrer '''shpiltsap. I gave the '''tower '''a spire. Genetive Case The genetive case denotes belonging or possession. It is formed by adding a final "i". ''My '''friend's house is bad. OR ''The house '''of my friend' is bad. Hawisa frilsti 'høwi sask shekst. Masculine Add "i" to the end of the noun. ''Liixt '''pathixi shithaisk satsa. The lights of the store 'seem weird. Feminine Add "i" to the noun, even if the noun already ends in "i". ''Railht '''rikei taisk shekst. The country's rights are not bad.'' Neuter Add "i" to the noun. Pesjøl '''tili '''thøfkal hør. I like '''the leaf's '''petiole. (The petiole' of the leaf pleases me).'' Instrumental Case The instrumental case requires a tool and often answers the question of how, or by means of. It becomes very regular in its meaning. It is formed by adding a form of "k" to the end of the noun. ''Ksejøs '''thasyk tahawisas. I went home by foot. '' Masculine Add "yk" to the end of the noun. Halhi ksejath '''ksøqyk' tasîshrikas. Halhi would go to Sîshrike by means of the mountain.'' Feminine Just add a "k" to the end of a noun. Høi kepsøis thir '''Søthak' selip. We gave you a book by means of the Lord. (The Lord gave you a book from us.)'' Neuter Add "ik" to the end of the noun. Lha tøthas '''fylkarik' Sekwøsep. He killed Sekwøs by means of the volcano. Prepositional Case The prepositional case is more abstract than its siblings. All prepositions attach to the beginning of the noun and an "a" or "as" is added to the end (if the root noun starts with an "h", then it is eliminated). Similar to German two-way prepositions, these compound words change with motion. If the preposition indicates a motion to or there is a change of scene, then the "as" is added. If one is already there, then an "a" is added. e.g. ''You are going '''into the store' = Ksejilî wøpathixas. She is going in the store (already in the store, but going around) = Ksejalî wøpathixa.'' Orthographic and Phonological rules: If the preposition ends in a consonant and the root noun starts with "h", then it is eliminated (sîlawisa = on top of the house). If the preposition and noun align so that two vowels are next to each other, then a "s" is placed between them (tasaratha = to others). Masculine The preposition is attached to the front and an "a" or "as" is placed finally. Shîwølî '''wøkasîsa'. I am swimming in the water (not into the water).'' Feminine The preposition is attached and the final "a" is omitted, leaving the final vowel. Tîireth spilaith '''hîltawisa'. The people played many times behind the house. Kasîs ksøwas fefailkîs. The water came from the clouds.'' Neuter The preposition is attached to the front and the suffix attaches at the end. Lha tøthatht skepjap '''førtsyra' hastelhi. He has many times killed animals in front of the tower of the castle.'' Adjective FormationCategory:Languages To turn a noun into an adjective, just add "îq". E.g. friend-friendly frilst-frilstîq, water-watery kasîs-kasîsîq, mud-muddy slaw-slawîq. 'Adjectives' don't forget to change masculine nouns. m=pure cons n=apps and compound cons/affricates Adjectives take on the case, number, and usually the tail of the noun they modify. They come after the noun. The tail is the last fricative or last letter or both, depending on the accent. Common folk speech only requires the last letter of neuter nouns unless preceded by an "s". The following section and examples are of Nobility speech. E.G. Shaxil=l, Qelh=lh, Parik=k, Kasîs=s, Frilst=st, or Fext=xt Masculine Noun Masculine Adjective: Nom: The good water is good. Kasîs '''kytsas '''sask kyt. (kyt.sa.s kyt.NOM.tail) Acc: I make good ice.'' Hø køqøl sîshep kytpesh. (kyt.pe.sh kyt.ACC.tail)'' Dat: I will give a book to my good friend. Hø kepsøk frilstir' kytrist høwi selip. (kyt.ri.st kyt.DAT.tail)'' Gen: The scary plant's leaves have dark green stripes. ''Tiil fexti '''kraslakixt '''hapsal railhtep klyispelht. (kraslak.i.xt kraslak.GEN.tail; kly.i.s.pe.lht kly.PL.s.ACC.tail)'' Instr: He is going to the store via the white mountain. Lha ksejalî ksøqyk '''fesîjkyq '''tapathixa. (fesîj.ky.q fesîj.INS.tail) Prep: She will be coming to our bad house. Sa ksøwakî tahawisas '''shekstas '''høiwi. (shekst.a.s shekst.PREP.tail) Feminine Adjective: Nom: Acc: Dat: Gen: Instr: Prep: Neuter Adjective: Nom: Acc: Dat: Gen: Instr: Prep: Feminine Noun Masculine Adjective: Nom: Acc: Dat: Gen: Instr: Prep: Feminine Adjective: Nom: Acc: Dat: Gen: Instr: Prep: Neuter Adjective: Nom: Acc: Dat: Gen: Instr: Prep: Neuter Noun Masculine Adjective: Nom: Acc: Dat: Gen: Instr: Prep: Feminine Adjective: Nom: Acc: Dat: Gen: Instr: Prep: Neuter Adjective: Nom: Acc: Dat: Gen: Instr: Prep: ''satsasas' satsa.Nom.tail''' M: f The water is weird.'' ''K''asîs sask ''satsa'. ''' The weird water is weird ''.'' Kasîs '''satsasas sask satsa.'' M: n F: first add case letter (as=nom ep=acc ir=dat i=gen yk=inst), then add final vowel from noun. ''Seli ''satsasi, setsasa hawisa'' The book is weird. seli sask satsa. The books are weird. seili saisk saitsa. The weird book is weird. seli 'satsasi'''' sask satsa.' ''I have read the weird books. hø sastølt seili 'saitsapi. N: ''' Category:Languages Syntax Sesk verbs are verbs like sesk: Sesk - to be - Søsk tîreth kytsath - I am a good person Tesk - to not be; to not - Tøsk tîreth sastath; Tøsk sîshep hapsel - I am not a weird person; I have no ice Shithesk - to seem - Sa Shithask tîreth shekstsath - She seems like a bad person Stress Stress naturally falls on the first syllable on every word/root except for vowel-final words. Their stress is on the penultimate syllable. páthix, kásîs, taksǿta Numbering System Sîshrike employs a dozenal or duodecimal system of counting, meaning that they count up to 12 before going into double digits. As they have six fingers on each hand, this is only natural. *one = ir *two = øts *three = ak *four = arf *five = røl *six = es *seven = ip *eight = eq *nine = øsh *ten = jalh *eleven = aw *twelve = îks Vocabulary Example text Universal Declaration of Human Rights Article 1. Tîireth alhsath saisk kitfyrthasa sash kitaiweqli frîithixsas sash keixsas fathesh. Hapsail tsathep sash tseithsap, sash sølail tasaratha frilstîqhatelasyk hatel. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.